1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to medical devices and associated packages and, in particular, to packaged medical devices with a deployable dermal tissue penetration member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of medical devices require packaging to, for example, protect the medical device from damage prior to use and to maintain sterility of the medical device. For medical devices that combine a dermal tissue penetration member (e.g., a lancet or micro-needle) with a test strip, the associated package should provide for deployment of the dermal tissue penetration member during use, while also providing for protection of a user from inadvertent contact with the dermal tissue penetration member prior and subsequent to use. Furthermore, the packaging should provide humidity resistance for the test strip during storage.
A single-use medical device calls for a medical device package that is inexpensive, disposable, and has a slim profile. Although it is conceivable that rigid injection molded medical device packages could be designed to provide protection of medical devices enclosed therein, it is likely that their cost and potentially cumbersome manual deployment (i.e., opening) procedures would be less than ideal.
Still needed in the field, therefore, is a packaged medical device with a deployable dermal tissue penetration member that does not require cumbersome manual opening procedures, yet still provides for sterile protection of a medical device enclosed therein. Furthermore, the packaged medical device should provide protection for the dermal tissue penetration member from damage, humidity or contamination during storage, as well as protection for a user from accidental contact with the dermal tissue penetration member prior and subsequent to use. In addition, it would be desirable for the packaged medical device to have a slim profile and be inexpensive.